As is well known to those versed in the art, there have been provided a wide variety of hard hat suspensions for softening forces transmitted through the hard hat shell to the wearer's head. However, such prior devices have not been entirely satisfactory, for example in lacking satisfactory force transmission characteristics throughout a wide range of environmental temperatures, tending to transmit force with undue components of shock, and failing to effect balanced distribution of transmitted force.